An Unexpected Twist
by luckiehondo317
Summary: i know that most people wont go for this...but i wanted to do something completely different...and it may seem vague at first but i will be expanding within the next few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"It was a mid-December night, a cold wind blew, and forced a shiver out of Stiles. The cold air was not his cup of tea; he would much rather prefer it to be spring, or even autumn. This wind made him stand on end. He had been waiting much too long for Scott to come and talk about this evenings findings. Scott was supposed to have more information on the kanima, yet at this rate, Stiles was getting sick and tired of his shit and was ready to leave.

Abruptly, he turned on his heel and began to walk, he pulled out his phone and proceeded to call Scott. No rings, just voicemail. He didn't bother to leave one, for he knew that Scott never checked them. While walking he could have swore he heard some rustling, but he payed it no mind. He finally put his phone away after continuously checking for a message from Scott. He looked up and realized he must have made a wrong turn, and had stumbled into a small desolate clearing, devoid of all life, except for the small, and neatly pitched tent on the far side of it.

He proceeded to walk over, but something caught his eye. The slightest movement from his right side, sent him spinning in terror. He pulled his phone out to call 911, but in a spasm of ADHD he dropped it, and stepped on it...twice. Kneeling down, yet still aware of his surroundings, he picked up his cracked and broken phone. While cursing himself for his clumsiness, he heard a twig snap, and felt two hands form around his neck. His attacker spun him around quickly, and covered his mouth and nose, as to stop Stiles from making any obscene noises.

He quickly calmed stiles down by telling him calmly he meant no harm. Stiles nodded, he then let him go. Just as he released him Stiles panted, "Mr. Argent?!"

"Yes, Stiles?" he said in a slightly exasperated tone. "What are you doing here?" asked Stiles. Chris motioned for him to come into the tent, but stiles was reluctant to follow. After a forceful look, Stiles decided it would be best just to go into the tent with the dangerous, tall, muscular, and deadly man.

Once inside, Chris zipped up the tent and turned to stiles. "I was actually watching you, for once. I thought you might have some information on Scott, and I was curious; in addition, I just wanted to watch you." "what do you mean?" Probed Stiles. "This." said Chris. He threw a forceful hand forward and took a hold of Stiles's crotch. Stiles leaped in surprise and tried to back away, but Chris kept a firm hold. "I-I-I-uh, umm, don't you have a wife?" asked Stiles still slightly in shock. "Yeah, but she's a royal bitch." replied Chris. "Besides, I find you and your demeanor, wayyyyy more attractive."

For the first time, Stiles took a look around the tent. There were two blankets, two pillows and a lantern, that gave light to the entire tent. And up until this point he hadn't noticed the enlargement of the package that rested behind his zipper, until Chris's thumb moved back and forth in anticipation. "I see that you enjoy my touch, how about a little bit more?" said Chris with a slight smile on his face. He carefully unzipped Stiles's jeans and dropped to his knees. He pulled his jeans down and caressed the bulge, held tight to Stiles's skin by his briefs.

At this point Stiles had removed his shirt and was anticipating Chris's next move. He leaned in a put his mouth over Stiles's covered cock, and ran his mouth up and down the side. Moaning in pleasure, Stiles ran his fingers through Chris's semi-short hair. While his cock moved, and squirmed to get out of its cloth prison, Chris brought his hands up and rubbed stiles's nipples just enough so they were hard. Working with both hands and mouth, stiles progressively became larger, until his solid, slim, and wet cock was pushing his boxers away from his skin and into Chris's mouth.

Spotted with precum, stiles's boxers were torn off and cast aside. Feeling Chris's hands on his ankles, he wondered what was going to happen next, that was untill he no longer felt the ground beneath his feet, but under his back. Immediately, chris decided to go to work, using his hand, mouth , and just a little bit of teeth, (giving Stiles the edge and slight pain that chris felt necessary) he worked up and down, and all around on his meaty cock, using all of his will and aggressiveness getting stiles onto the edge of orgasm.

Slowing down so stiles wouldn't release just yet, he was planning for Stiles to build it up and release it all at the end. He shed his own clothes with a quickness only an Argent could have. Stiles was a good nine and a quarter inches, but Chris was a full on ten! He then lay himself on top of stiles, their cocks pressing together, tingling, and rubbing in sync, as they rocked in unison. Stiles, feeling anxious for once, rushed his head in for the first kiss. Their lips locked, leaving a seal stronger than black mountain ash.

Their tongues came together in a non-formidable way, skipping the greeting, and heading right to the action. Twisting and turning until their hearts content. "I knew i had this feeling somewhere." said Stiles after reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. Chris, with an exasperated smile on his face replied, "then let me show you how i feel, i know you've never felt this before. He removed his hands from Stiles's abs and pushed them hard between his legs, breaking the barrier between his manhood and his homosexuality.

He quickly pulled his first two fingers out realizing that Stiles was ready for anything that went in. Having no need for a condom, Chris and stiles silently agreed between heavy breathing, that bareback was fine. he lifted Stiles's legs up, and bent Stiles's knees over his shoulders. With Stiles's knees resting firmly on Chris's shoulders, he rubbed on a little spit and shoved in. Instantly Stiles screamed louder than anyone Chris had ever heard. Instantly he covered his mouth with his own. his tongue going down Stiles's throat ever so smoothly.

He pulled away and went to work, rubbing every orphis of Stiles's lean and exposed body, exploring areas and crevices he never thought existed. He started going faster, and soon he heard stiles moaning and whimpering in pain. While going, still, he placed his hands flat on Stiles's chest and said, "Look me in the eyes and don't let yours stray. Everything will be okay, I promise." Stiles looked up into his entrancing blue eyes and nodded. Chris removed his hands, and moved them to Stiles's cock, working up and down as quick as, and in sync with himself inside Stiles.

After about five minutes, Stiles's eyes began to falter, and he began to gasp , becoming close to release. "Look at me." said Chris. "I want to see your face, and i want you to see mine when we release...together." "Okay." replied Stiles between gasps. As Chris moved faster, so did his hands. Soon after their breathing became more ragged, and as chris pumped harder and harder his groaning became more apparent and aggressive. Leaning in for a final kiss, they connect. Moaning in unison they both release.

The gooey substance shooting from stiles's penis reached even his face! . The cum covered Stiles's chest and face, and filled his ass. He licked away what was around his mouth and let Chris start on the rest. He worked his way up and down Stiles's stomach with his tongue, only pausing every few passes to swallow his mouthful. He then proceeded to wipe it off of Stiles's face and lick his own fingers, all the while both of them were moaning in exhaustion.

Stiles rolled onto his newly cleaned stomach and began to drift off into sleep, but Chris stopped him short. "We're not done here." He gave a glance at stiles ass and remembered the load he shot in there. Licking his lips, he smiled and said, "I still have some cleaning up to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles left school the following Monday weary, not only of the events that were to come this evening, but of the consequences that could follow if someone found out about his affair with Chris argent. He was supposed to meet Chris for another "fling"at his house this evening, because his father was said to have the all night shift. He left Scott alone, somewhat of a revenge for what he did to him Saturday night. But after serving, yet another detention from Mr. Harris, knew he needed to hurry, because he hoped this would last all night.

Stiles began to think of how much he loved the transformation of pain into pleasure that had been brought with Chris's manhood. He began to think of how much he wanted it even more now that it had already happened once. He began to think of it in such vivid detail, he could re-feel each vein as it slid into him, he could feel the cum shoot out and refill him, he remembered what Chris had proceeded to do after he had finished licking every drop of semen off of him. He remembered that the most.

He had no idea how much pleasure someone's lips and tongue could bring down there, on the front side, yes, he could definitely see, and feel that, but on and in his backside, he had no idea. He was absolutely baffled that he still had one more orgasm in him that night.

He thought that after the massive one he had let out moments before, that Chris had drained him dry for the evening. He realized that he should probably stop thinking about thinking about all of this after he remembered that he was wearing tighter pants than normal, and not only did it show, but it even cast a shadow in the ground.

Stiles decided to hurry to his jeep so he could hide his massive erection that he needed to go away somehow, and fast. He shut the door, and felt his pockets. Cursing himself for leaving his keys in the locker room. "GOD DAMN IT!" he screamed, hitting the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk and scare a few passing girls.

He waved awkwardly, knowing they probably thought of him as a freak. Although, he was...he loved the fact that he was getting fucked by his best friend's girlfriend's dad. Stiles cautiously looked around the property and parking lot before exiting his jeep with his even larger erection, now, because of his anger.

He made it a point to run to the school, cautiously though, because with these tight pants, he didn't want to break anything. He was running through the hall when Mr. Harris spotted him. "MR. STILINSKI!" yelled Mr. Harris, grabbing stiles attention for a moment. "You know you have no business running in the hall like that. Thirty minutes, my room, NOW!" Stiles knew he didn't have time for this, "Okay." he said, "But can I please go to the bathroom, that's why i was running in the first place."

He decided to use the third-grader excuse, "it's kind of an emergency!" "Fine then." said Mr. Harris in an exasperated tone, "BUT, Mr. Stilinski, the thirty minutes doesn't start till you're seated and situated in my classroom." "OKAY! FINE! I honestly do NOT care!" Stiles practically yelled, praying to whatever there was that Mr. Harris didn't notice his erection that was now pressing hard against his pants, and becoming even more noticeable.

Walking as briskly and as quickly as he can to the locker room, Stiles finally reached the door, nearly gasping for breath, and trying to hold in this massive erection was almost as painful as Chris shoving in two nights past. He nearly doubled over trying to fumble with his lock. Finally managing to get it opened he grabbed the keys and slammed the door shut, and slammed the lock onto it, closing it with force. Stiles walked through the locker room shaking his hands back and forth, trying to remove some of the blood from his crotchal region so his erection would go down.

Finally, after about five minutes of continuous hand shaking, Stiles had finally lost his erection. After quickly heading back to Mr. Harris's room, he sat in a desk and did nothing but watch the clock until it read 5:00. By this time, and at this time of year, it was already pitch black out.

He exited the school and headed straight for his jeep, knowing now that he could finally have some peace, that is, until he got home. The drive home was simple enough, and quick. He had hoped for no traffic, and his wish had been granted. He sped home, and after finally reaching the driveway, he barely had time to put it in park before turning it off and jumping out of the car and heading to his room.

He opened the front door and entered his home. He then cautiously called out. "Hello?!" No one answered. He began to walk around the house, looking for signs of anyone possible to be in the house. He neither saw nor heard anyone. Sighing in exasperation, he headed up to his room, slightly disappointed that Chris was not yet at his house. He entered his room and slid his backpack off his shoulder and onto the floor.

Flipping on the light switch, he saw that Chris was actually here. He was asleep in his bed, sprawled out in all different directions. Looking around he saw that there was a note on his dresser with "STILES" scrawled on the front. Flipped the page over and read, "Stiles, if I am asleep by the time you get here, I apologize. My wife and I got into it pretty rough today. And now I am exhausted. I'm sorry."

Stiles put the note on his dresser, again slightly disappointed, yet even sadder over the fact that Chris and his wife had to fight so often. He proceeded to sit in his computer chair, and wondered why Chris was this way? What had happened to him to make him gay?

Stiles quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, for he knew that people were born that way. Nothing could "make" them gay. He wondered how he had it in him to do this. He knew that he loved girls, yet he was oddly fascinated enough to ask why males shouldn't be together. "Males know what other males like, and we know our certain pleasure spots. Mainly with women (I guess) it's guess and check."

Stiles thought no more on the subject, but instead, turned his head toward Chris, who was still sound asleep in Stiles's bed. He was so peaceful, so calm, and so...vulnerable. Stiles thought to himself, "do i really have this in me? I really hope i do, because after Saturday, there's no turning back now." He cursed himself for getting into this. Chris said he had been watching him. Why had this been going on, and why Stiles.

He really didn't care though. All Stiles knew is that he now "belonged" to Chris. He knew that Chris was more domineering than himself, so that nearly made Stiles his bitch. Stiles didn't care. He was sure that whatever Chris told him to do, that he would be happy with it. He eyed Chris, on the bed, "he really is out," stiles mumbled to himself. A slight grin spread on his face, as an idea flashed through Stiles's head.

He quietly got up and proceeded to lock his door and windows, closing the blinds in the process so that no wandering eyes or Scott's, came by and saw what was going on. Treading lightly he walked to the edge of his bed. Sliding his socks off using his feet, he felt the cold, soft carpet beneath him. Reaching for his zipper, he slid it down and slipped quietly and effortlessly out of his pants.

He pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his chest, and his almost prominent abs. He ran a flat hand over his torso, while exhaling deeply. His hand inched down to his crotch and he held it there, cradling his manlihood, he ran a thumb over his flaccid length.

He glanced at his nightstand and noticed a bottle that had never been there before. He picked it up and realized it was empty. Flipping the bottle over, he read the label, _Ambien CR, 500mg, qty: 50 capsules._ He looked back at the nightstand and noticed that there were capsules on the table that matched the picture on the pill bottle.

He picked away at them and counted quickly. 47 pills remained. He sighed in relief to himself. He was so thankful that Chris only took three, even though they were 500mg a piece, he was still grateful. Switching his overhead light off, and turning his desk lamp on for minimal lighting, he gently pulled the covers off of Chris. He then saw that Chris was only in his shirt and boxers. He looked over to the other side of his bed and saw that Chris's pants were neatly folded and set beside the bed.

He walked up to the top of his bed where Chris lay with his hands above his head. Gently grabbing the sleeves of Chris's very nicely fitted long sleeved shirt, and tugged gently until the shirt slid all the way off. Gazing at Chris's slightly hairy and defined chest, Stiles let out a small moan. He pulled the covers back over Chris and walked to the foot of his bed. He brought his left hand down to his bulge, and moaned again. While rubbing, Stiles carefully climbed atop his bed and gently lifted the covers above his head and lay down between Chris's legs. He lay his head down on Chris's inner thigh as if it were a pillow, his crotch right at Stiles's eye level. Stiles moved his right arm, which he had been previously laying on up and onto Chris's chest and stomach.

He gently traced circles on Chris's chest with his fingertips. Stiles knew that Chris wouldn't wake up so easily because of the medication. After all, he did take 1,500mg. Stiles giggled silently as a thought came to mind. He inched his head forward and nuzzled the boxer-protected bulge. Stiles closed his eyes and began to softly kiss Chris…down there. He moved his left hand up and lightly groped and caressed his bulge. As it slowly became harder, it began to push against the boxers that seemed to hold it captive.

While rubbing lightly, Stiles moved Chris's cock in to a more comfortable position so that it was lying on Chris's stomach almost. Stiles had almost forgotten just how LONG it was. Stiles opened his mouth wide and while playing with Chris's nipples with his right hand, and caressing Chris's inner thigh with his left, he moved his mouth along Chris's shaft. Even though it was still trapped behind the cloth cell, it was definitely NOT unresponsive. Stiles repositioned himself as to get a better angle on Chris's cock.

Stiles took hold of the elastic waistband of Chris's boxers and gently tugged them off of his body. No sooner than the elastic came off his cock shot up like is was gasping for air. Stiles wasted no time getting a hold on it. He kneeled while both hands gently twisted, in different directions, up and down, while he made sure his mouth and throat covered the rest. Stiles removed one of his hands and cradled Chris's ball sack. He could feel it tighten in response and close release. He fondled them with both hands while he went down ALL THE WAY with his throat.

He steadied his breathing so it easily came through his nose. He didn't want to choke. Stiles flexed his throat and he felt Chris's cock move in response. He pulled off and a resounding *POP* came from his lips smacking off of the head. Which was wet, not only with stiles saliva, yet also with precum. Stiles peered up toward Chris's chest and saw that Chris hadn't stirred one bit.

Stiles quickly went back to work, focusing mainly on the head, for he knew that that was Chris's weak spot. He moved his tongue in circles around the tip as Chris's cock began to squirm and jerk. Holding it still with one hand, he continued cradling Chris's balls with the other, and continued circling the tip. Right as Chris's glorious release came shooting through the shaft, out the tip, and into Stiles's mouth and throat, he felt Chris spring straight up, moaning and yelling in glorious ecstasy.

He threw the covers off of the bed to find a curled up, and naked, Stiles gently licking the remains of the orgasm off of his penis. "Whoa!" Chris gasped in exhaustion. Stiles made one last swallow and sat up in front of Chris. "I-I-I-I just figured you'd enjoy the surpr—"His words were cut short by Chris's hand firmly grabbing the back of his neck. Chris gave stiles this fascinated look and smirked a little bit. "Shut up." Chris said as he pulled Stiles in for a powerful kiss and an even more intense and powerful night yet to "cum".


	3. Chapter 3

*AN* Thank you so much guys for reading, favoriting, following, and thank you to the three people who have left reviews….I encourage the people who read this to, please, share this story with your friends who also might enjoy it. And PLEASE review. It helps a lot, and I really want to know how you like the story. I really want this story to get noticed because I am the first one who has taken Stiles and Chris into an erotic story that really goes into detail. I'm sorry if it's too graphic, if you feel so just tell me. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Yours in solitude,

Danny

Luckiehondo317

Stiles pulled away from the endearing kiss that Chris had thrust upon him. He was bewildered. "He's _never_ kissed me like that", thought Stiles. "Even though we've only been together twice, now, we have kissed **a lot**…" Stiles thought nothing more of the subject, yet he decided to focus his attention on Chris's erection that was rubbing intensely against his own. He bent down, and, quicker than lightning, gave one good deep-throat to Chris's cock before pulling up and bringing Chris in for another hot kiss.

Stiles, again, was the first to pull away from the kiss. He shot Chris a sly grin, and ran his long, slender fingers through Chris's hair. After finding a place to grab ahold, Stiles forcefully shoved Chris's head down toward his own (Stiles's) penis. Chris wasted no time in getting to work. His head twisted and bobbed over Stiles's erection as Stiles moaned, in euphoria. As Chris's tongue circled the head of his penis, Stiles began to gasp in agonizing pleasure. He moved his hands and pressed down hard on Chris's head causing his cock to slide all the way down his throat.

Chris twisted his head along Stiles's shaft, and Stiles began to shudder. Stiles gripped Chris's hair tighter than ever and began to thrust, pulling in and out of Chris's throat, yet still staying inside his mouth. He let the rhythmic movement of the bed carry him in to a glorious harmony. Chris's head twisting and turning, while his body moved back and forth hunched on all fours in front of Stiles. All the while, Stiles, gripping and groaning and thrusting. Back and forth. In and out. Over and over and over and over again until FINALLY…and all at once, Stiles arched his back, yelled in glorious ecstasy, and shuddered in release. He and Chris lay still. Stiles's hard cock still resting in Chris's throat, while Chris swallowed every drop of semen the shot from the tip of Stiles's penis.

Stiles lay himself over Chris's hunched form; he gave his tail bone a sensual kiss before slowly dragging his upper lip and tongue up the back of Chris's spine. He slowly pulled out of Chris's mouth before lying on his back, panting in exhaustion and anticipation. Chris lay on his back beside him. As stiles craned his neck to look around he noticed that both of them were still rock hard. He could tell by the way he felt down there, that this wasn't going away for a while. He reached a tender hand over and gently caressed Chris's stiff length. As it softly vibrated in his hand, Chris hummed in pleasure. Stiles twisted over to his side, facing Chris. He was still unsure of what he and Chris were. Were they just fuck buddies, were they "together" like as partners or like boyfriend and boyfriend? He was just unsure.

Stiles had a content grin on his face as he leaned in and gave Chris a peck on the cheek. Chris, in response, reached up and laced his fingers between Stiles's. He returned that same content grin, and let out a soft sigh. With his free hand, Stiles traced circles on Chris's chest and he pulled his top leg over Chris's thighs, pulling him closer, he could feel that their erections were now touching one another. It was a bit chilly in the room because they didn't have the comforter over them, yet, with the immense body heat they were both giving off, it honestly didn't matter.

Chris removed his fingers from the spaces between Stiles's, and trailed them up his side until they rested upon Stiles's cheek. He ran his thumb over Stiles's lips, and Stiles gulped in response. He used his thumb to pull his bottom down and leaned in to bite it. Both of their erections responded in glorious unison, pressing themselves against each other just as the rest of their bodies were. Chris bit and sucked on Stiles's bottom lip until stiles leaned in further to fully connect in an ephemeral kiss. As Stiles's, for the third time, quickly pulled away, he asked Chris a question that didn't even process in his head before he spoke. "Have _you_ ever been….um how do I put this…on the receiving end?"

Stiles immediately regretted ever speaking after hearing those words come out of his mouth. Chris chuckled in response, "no, actually I have not...at least, not with another person, that is." Stiles seemed somewhat taken aback by his response as he wasn't quite sure what he meant. So being the curious teenager that he is, he asked some more non-processed questions. "So…what do you mean…by "not with another person"? What did you do? Do you have…um…toys…?"

Chris chuckled yet again. "No, I don't have any "toys", Stiles. And I managed. I found out that while masturbating, your orgasms are more pleasurable if: one, you keep your socks on. And two, If your prostate is being stimulated." A look of surprise swept over Stiles's face for he had not known either of them. "If you want to know, Stiles, I used my fingers." Chris held up his first two fingers on his right hand. "These are all I have ever had…never anything bigger." A thought passed through Stiles's head, but he tried and failed to push it out. He thought for a moment, then shrugged and said, "I guess there's a first time for everything?"

"Haha…I'm not so sure, Stiles…" said Chris as he began to inch away from Stiles. Stiles tightened the grip on his leg and kept Chris pressed tight against him. "Please, stay." Stiles whined. He didn't want to scare Chris away; he just wanted him to be open to new things. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything…it's just that…I want to try new things. With knowing that you haven't experienced how great it truly is to have someone else inside of you, I feel sorry. Not only because I know what it's like, and how great it is, but the fact that you haven't experienced something that you were able to give me…hurts inside because I just want to return the favor."

"Okay, Stiles. I'll let you…but just this once. That is, unless I like it more than I think I will." Stiles threaded his hands through Chris's hair with ferocity and purpose, and pulled Chris in as they started round two. Without taking his fingers out of Chris's hair Stiles rolled over and on top of Chris, with their everlasting erections pressed tight against one another they were in an inescapable paradise. The temperature in the room began to rise as the two hot, anxious, and ferocious mates rolled and kissed and pressed.

Stiles pulled out of their intense kiss and nodded in eagerness. But just before Chris decided to give in he leaned in and sunk his mouth into Stiles's neck. Kissing and biting and sucking, Chris made his work on Stiles's neck quick and thorough. As he pulled away, there was a resounding POP as his lips parted with the suction between them and Stiles's neck. Chris ignored that spot on his neck for he knew that in a few minutes time, there would be something (to him) glorious there.

Stiles began to roll Chris over when Chris asked, "Have you ever done anything like this before?" "No." Stiles said truthfully. "Okay." Chris said with just a slight hint of worry in his voice. "Just go about it however you feel comfortable." Stiles leaned in an gave Chris a final kiss as he proceeded to have one of the best nights of his life. He rolled Chris over, and as he gathered up some saliva, he caressed Chris's bare ass, and gave it a nice SMACK. Chris jolted in response and surprise, and looked back and gave Stiles a confused look. "Sorry…I told you this is my first time. I don't know exactly what…um…gets you off." Stiles sort of drooped his head in mortification.

"No no no no no, Stiles." Said Chris, feeling that he may have hurt Stiles's feelings. "I like it…A LOT. It was just…unexpected from you haha." He chuckled. "But, now that I know I'll be anticipating the others." Stiles lifted his head back up and grinned in response. He went to lean toward Chris who was on all fours in front of him, when he stopped short. "How do you knowrt. "ead back up and grinned in response. He went to lean toward Chris who was on all fours in front of him, when whether or not it's safe to…um…have your…umm face down there?" He gestured to Chris's backside which was still portrayed perfectly in front of him, just waiting. "Trust me, Stiles. I' m a clean man." Said Chris as Stiles bent forward toward Chris's behind.

Stiles was nervous enough to almost pull away, but he stopped himself short, mustered up some courage, and let his feelings toward Chris get the best of him. Stiles dove in without a second thought, when he breathed in through his nose, he could most definitely tell that Chris was a clean man. He smelled of nothing but fresh, clean, bare skin. "**_I wonder if he's ever had this done to him." _**Stiles thought. **_"How do I even go about this?"_** Stiles was on all fours now, behind Chris. Stiles brought his hand up and _smacked _them hard onto each of Chris's backsides, he spread them apart and let his mouth do all the work. He worked wildly, more wildly than he had ever been with Chris while kissing. He kissed, and licked, and prodded the entrance with his tongue. It tasted so nice, so clean, and so smooth.

His tongue escaped into the entrance and Chris clenched his muscles, and his body tightened in pleasure. Stiles removed his hands, and while still prodding, and kissing, and twisting, he reached around and began pumping Chris's cock. "Sti-Stil-oh-god, yes! Oh-Stiles!" Chris moaned between breaths of ecstasy. **_"He's never said my name before."_** Thought Stiles as he continued to work on Chris's behind, but also working on his long, smooth, and stiff shaft. He liked the thought of someone moaning his name because of the pleasure he was inflicting upon them. "Growling with pleasure and happiness, Stiles continued harder, and faster. He could feel Chris's body tighten in release. And suddenly, he stopped.

He didn't want Chris to release just yet. He wanted them to release, together, again. Chris nearly collapsed in pleasure. Stiles didn't want him getting tired on him yet. Not now, when he had full control. Stiles slid two fingers into his mouth and pulled them out, wet and moisturized. He leaned in and pressed them against Chris's entrance. Using just the right amount of force, he pressed them inside. Chris shivered in response, and a grin pressed over Stiles's face. He pressed in deeper, until he couldn't press anymore. He held his fingers in place for about 30 seconds.

After he was sure that Chris was ready, he tenderly pulled his fingers out. He gathered up some spit, and put it on his hands. Stiles rubbed his saliva all over his erection. He placed his hands on Chris's hips and pulled him closer to him. Chris was breathing heavy and Stiles couldn't tell if he was nervous or still panting from his almost-orgasm. Either way Stiles was still excited to be in control. Stiles positioned himself just so that the tip of his penis pressed ever so tenderly on Chris's entrance.

Chris quietly growled in response. Stiles loved it. He dug his fingers a little deeper into Chris's hips, and inched a little closer. He pressed just the tip into his entrance. "Are you ready?" Stiles asked. Chris squirmed in response. Stiles reached with an eager hand and firmly grasped Chris's hair. Stiles pulled back, hard, causing Chris's entire body to fall back and slide with ease down to the base of Stiles's shaft.

Chris's eyes went wide with pain! "SSSS-SSSS MMMMM!" Chris tried so hard not to shout. Stiles kept going. He pulled Chris's head back and placed his mouth over Chris's just to stifle any more shouting. He made work of Chris's backside by quickly pulling out and thrusting back in. With each pound, Chris moaned in pain. It was stifled by Stiles's mouth, yet after around five minutes of continuous pounding, the moans of pain eventually turned into pleasure, and he began to groove with stiles. He welcomed each pound, and thrust with ease.

Chris pulled away from Stiles's long, passionate kiss. He kept moving himself up and down Stiles's erection as he tended to his own. He moved his hand in sync with Stiles's body. He rolled over on his back and urged Stiles to keep going. Soon they both could feel their release coming. Stiles quickly pulled out of Chris and pressed his cock to Chris's. Chris used both of his hands and tugged their release out of both of them. It sprayed and splattered all over Chris's face and upper chest. As they both lay, panting, Stiles reached a gentle hand up and softly wiped the smut off of Chris's face and licked it off his finger. Chris licked the remainder off of his lips and pulled Stiles in for a final kiss for the night. In mid-kiss Chris mumbled something into Stiles's mouth. Stiles quickly pulled away and asked, "what?" "I-I-I think…I love you." Came Chris's reply.

*AN* too soon? Im not good at cliffhangers so please tell me how I did…

You know whats next… REVIEW!


End file.
